His Mania, Her Desire
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: What Uchiha Sasuke wants, Uchiha Sasuke gets, no matter what the cost. And what he wants happens to be his new substitute teacher, Haruno Sakura. RATED M FOR HEAVY SMUT/DARK CONTENT/EXPLICIT PROFANITY/VIOLENCE/CHARACTER DEATH. You have been warned; R&R.


**a/n: Muahahaha, another new one! **

**I figured that I would experiment with a teacher x student fanfic, only the twist being that **_**Sakura**_** will be the sensei, and Sasuke will be her student. **

**Aaaah, the joys of illicit high school romances… **

**Its estimated length should be around 10-15 chapters, but knowing me, I'll most likely exceed that set frame. But it's all in a matter of time, I guess… **

**Anyways, enjoy, and lemme know what you think when you're finished reading, aye? (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

_**

* * *

**_

**S**u_m_**m**a_r_**y**_ (full): _

_High school is supposed to be that phase in life where students settle down with a particular fellow, right? _

_WRONG._

_And it comes in the form of Uchiha Sasuke, renowned playboy of Konoha High. _

_Of course, when your most hated teacher is being replaced by a sub, you know that there isn't going to be anything interesting about them. _

_WRONG AGAIN. _

_When Haruno Sakura walks into his life, all he can think is _'I'll make her **mine**.'

_And so here, their story begins._

_

* * *

_

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**His Mania, Her Desire**_

_Sasuke x Sakura AU Lemon Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

**P**r_e_**f**a_c_**e**

* * *

She was nervous.

Oh so _fucking_ nervous, it wasn't even funny.

Her heart rate was escalating to unbelievable heights, her palms were stained with sweat, her forehead felt clammy, and her hair was being completely disobedient.

Fuck it all.

No matter what she did to straighten out the frizzes and curls, they always seemed to find a way to irritate her all the more by springing up in yet another place, until practically all of her bases had been covered; that was _before_ they started to re-pop up in the original areas of concern.

Screw this.

Why the fuck would anyone want to get up at four in the morning, let alone when it was a _public_ _holiday_, you ask?

Well, it's quite simple really.

The woman in question was heading into the local high school so as to become acquainted with all of the facilities; again, why wake up at such an unholy hour, just to head to a building of _education_?

Again, the answer is quite simple. Haruno Sakura, age twenty-two, relationship status engaged, was to become the new substitute teacher for Class S's brightest fourth year students.

She was going to be teaching them for a whole semester before their imminent graduation in six months time, whilst also working as an afterschool tutor for those who need the extra help, or are simply wishing to bump up their marks a little more.

And ideally she was the perfect person for the job; after all, she was one of the most intelligent people in the city of Tokyo, ranking number _one_ on the high school, college _and_ university graduates overall scoresheet _worldwide_, which speaks louder than words ever could.

She was highly qualified, and because of this reason alone, had been hired to fill in for the late Sarutobi Hiruzen, whom had died recently of a heart attack in his home.

As much as Sakura respected and mourned for the man and his late family, she was quite relieved that he hadn't taken the fall in the middle of his classes; the rosette could only imagine how horrifying the impact of such a scene would affect the teenagers of today's society.

Then again, they all seemed to be too preoccupied with gory horror flicks and dating, drugs, alcohol, parties, tripping and sex to even dedicate the smallest of slots to direct study for their finals.

It was a shame really; what had happened to all of these children, to have made them so easily influenced by the new technologies of the most recent generation?

It made Sakura sad to know that so many promising students, with futures just as bright and plausible as hers, were destroying their chances of ever leading a rich and fulfilling life thanks to all of the disease-infested passers that were prematurely ending their lives, or breaking them completely from their former state of ambitiousness.

Letting out a withdrawn sigh, Sakura made her way into the building, visibly straightening in her tight black pencil skirt, the creamy white blouse adorning her upper half only helping in accentuating her lovely figure, giving her an air of professionalism and importance as she strode confidently through the deserted hallways, black high heels clacking against the stony tiling that layered the floor; her emerald eyes scanned the corridors as she navigated herself toward the Headmaster's office (thankfully, now that it was daybreak, soft rays of light had filtered into the halls through the impossibly large glass windows, lighting her way and allowing her to revel in the beauty that surrounded her on the outside), her hair pulled into a tight, high bun at the top of her head, only allowing a few stray strands to fall around her face (along with her bangs) as she made a right turn, coming face to face with a large, black oak-wood double-door at the very end of the vestibule that had engraved in clear gold cursive _'Headmaster Senju'_.

With a nervous tilt of her head, and the quick realigning of her rectangle-rimmed glasses, Sakura waltzed to the end of the hallway, and without pause raised her hand to the smooth surface, her knuckles gingerly grazing against the wooden barricade as she awaited further confirmation.

A loud, controlling voice echoed on the other side, the pinkette visibly stiffening (having the same reaction to the principal as to that of the students that _attended_ the school) as she swallowed down the urge to run away and hide.

"ENTER!"

Oh dear lord, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Chapter 1

Enter: Haruno Sakura!

* * *

Loud chatter filled the cluttered corridors as students of all ages flooded onto the grounds, excitement in some cases evident as they returned from their spring break holidays; they were more than pleased to be reacquainted with their friends and fellow students, but not so much for the aspect of school itself. In the words of a wise man, "It's such a drag."

Yes, my dear readers, it _is_ who you think it is (if the commonly used—if not _over_used—catchphrase does not indicate that already).

Laughter, hugs, kisses and punches were exchanged, even as the newest aspect of the school went by unnoticed, which was preferably how she wanted it to be until she could formally introduce herself to her class for the next six months; things had gone surprisingly well with Tsunade—the Headmaster of Konoha High—the busty woman quite friendly and hilarious, if you followed her sort of morbidly dry humour, and they had gotten along splendidly. Hell, they even spent _dinner_ together (as opposed to the entire day at the schooling facility) at a fancy restaurant just to get to know one another better.

It was almost _uncanny_ how _familiar_ the blonde woman was, even more so the fact that she vaguely reminded Sakura of her now deceased mother…

Hmmm, makes a girl wonder…

Smiling slightly to herself, the rosette made her way to the staff room, sliding open the dojo door, only to receive an encore of _"Welcomes"_ and _"It's a pleasure to meet yous"_ from her fellow staff members.

One in particular had tickled to her fancy, or maybe that was because they had gone to school together prior to their untimely separation.

"FOREHEAD GIRL, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

Everyone jumped and clamped their hands over their ears at the sound of Yamanaka Ino's loud, screechy voice, sounding almost as if nails were being scraped down blackboards all around the room.

Sakura simply laughed it off, opening her arms in time to receive the inevitable bear hug that the blonde haired woman had aimed at her; she was by far already used to such brash tendencies, and half saw them coming when they did—even after all of the years they had been apart (Sakura studying medicine and gaining her Master's degree overseas, whilst Ino remained back in Konoha, working part-time in her family's flower shop, and full-time as a teacher at K.H), nothing had changed between them.

And for once, Sakura was lad for the familiarity of something otherwise so foreign to her.

After a few minutes locked in each other's warming embrace, Ino finally pulled away, only to put Sakura at an arm's length from her person so that she could peruse her figure.

"My god, woman, look at you now! You've grown up to be so sexy and sophisticated!"

Ino gushed with a not so inconspicuous wink, smirking devilishly as she circled the pinkette, like a lion and its prey, prodding at some areas, while groping at others.

"You're sure to be a _lady-killer_—or should I correctly say _man-killer_—in size seven heels. Gosh, all of your male students are gonna flip when they see you, Billboard Brow, I swear!"

Sakura flushed a delicate shade of pink at the remark, shifting her weight slightly so that she could readjust where her glasses were currently sitting on the bridge of her nose, whilst smiling politely at all of the gawking male employees; aw shit, not again.

"Hmmm, and your fashion sense has grown over the years too. _Ugh_, can you remember when all you would wear to school—_and_ all of its functions—were baggy slacks and long-sleeved t-shirts twice your size? TERRIBLE I TELL YOU. Thank _god_ you grew out of _that_ phase—the shy, insecure, 'I'm not beautiful, so I'm just going to hide my hideousness from your viewing' phase—, or I might have just _died_ watching you walk in here dressed like a hobo."

Everyone within vicinity coughed to cloak their laughter, but the vain attempt was making it far more obvious than before, and Sakura was tempted to harm someone with the very real threat of physical violence. Ino continued on, oblivious to the twitching rosette beside her.

"Thankfully now I can proudly claim you as my best friend in the company of others. Speaking of!"

The blonde's sudden topic change had Sakura's mind reeling, as she allowed the younger woman to haul her towards a certain cluster of people, her peppiness not shared by the pink haired woman, whom looked just about ready to maul somewhere; oh how the mighty have fallen—and to think that she had actually missed _this_.

Ino came to a stop in front of the lively group, clearing her throat and interjecting rather rudely (at this point Sakura just wanted someone to shoot her in the head and put her out of her suffering), so as to capture their complete and utter undivided attention; when she seemed content with their sudden appraisal (which looked more like annoyance and bloodlust from Sakura's perspective), Ino tugged Sakura and literally _shoved_ _her_ in their faces, the rosette stumbling gracelessly as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

A hand snapped out, snaking around her waist so as to help her in her plight; it was strong, and firm, unwavering in its aim to keep her upright.

Smiling gratefully, the pinkette raised her apple green eyes to meet those of charcoal colouration, one completely obscured from her vision by the eye-patch and fringe of hair that hung shamelessly in his otherwise flawlessly handsome face, the silver spikes styled in casual disarray as he gazed back at her with a warm smile; it was almost enough to make her blush crimson, but she withheld the urge to do so, instead allowing the corners of her mouth to tweak up into a much cheerier grin, her eyes practically radiating gratitude as she slowly inched away from his grasp, somewhat missing the warmth he gave off.

Ino seemed rather smug with something, but Sakura was too distracted to notice what exactly.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, the rosette extended a hand, her voice leaving her lips without her even realising it.

"I sincerely apologise for that. Ino never learnt the basics of etiquette, but I swear she is far more charming than that."

Ino huffed and scowled at Sakura from her position behind her, and Sakura's smile only widened at the action; the man she had been potentially saved by (after all, taking a fall in high heels is not only extremely dangerous, but embarrassing when witnessed by an audience) simple returned the favour, outstretching his hand to meet hers in a firm, yet gentle grasp, his eyes crinkling upwards as he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh really now? I didn't think that Ino had it in her to be charming, but I suppose that you of all people would know her best, Haruno-san."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush a little, but she squeezed his hand back, carefully biting back the laugh that was sure to have left her otherwise as she looked at him with some degree of awe.

"Well, I honestly agree with you on that particular note…?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Hatake-san."

"Kakashi is fine. And the pleasure is all mine, Haruno-san."

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that left her lips; he was just too charming to have been real.

"Well then, the same courtesy is extended out to you, Kakashi-san. By all means, just call me Sakura. It makes me feel old when you say that."

Kakashi let out a boisterous laugh, surprising everyone in the large staff room; he had never done something so abnormally out of character for anyone else, and yet this woman has been here barely ten minutes, and they're already getting along like matches and a lit bonfire? This was just inconceivable.

"You're not the only one that thinks that, believe me. But never did I think I'd meet another that shares the same views as me as young as you are."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, or a blatant insult against my persona? Because if it is, then I might just have to sue you for defamation of character, _Hatake_-san."

Sakura tittered quietly as he smirked at her, his amused chuckle cutting through otherwise silent atmosphere; that is, until there was a harsh slamming noise, the dojo door having been slammed open too quickly.

"Hatake-san! Hatake-san! Tsunade-sama needs to see you in her office right now! Uchiha-san has caused more trouble, and she can't handle it without you!"

Said man snapped up from his chair, all traces of amusement having left his face, being replaced with solemn seriousness as he made his hasty exit, but not without turning and winking at Sakura, a childish grin briefly flitting over his features as he spoke promisingly to her stunned person.

"We shall have to pick up on this conversation at lunch, then, Sakura-san. I will meet you here."

And with one final wink, he slipped out of the room, silence engulfing the space.

Ino looked shell-shocked, but she recovered the fastest, grabbing Sakura by her wrist and tugging her from the room, leaving behind shocked teachers in her wake.

* * *

"Oh my God Sakura! Kakashi hardly _ever_ makes any promises, especially ones he can't keep, and yet he's going to eat with you at lunch! Then again, don't get your hopes up; Kakashi has a tendency to come hours later than initially planned. Stupid fool, always late to his lectures… tch, and it makes me wonder how he manages to maintain all of their grades,_ and_ have the reputation of most popular and sexy teacher. I mean, his whole class manages to get in the high nineties, _at the least_! What is he, some kind of robot?"

"Perhaps he's just motivated?"

Sakura piped in quietly, having had enough of taking the back seat to Ino's constant babble; the blonde had floundered momentarily for words, before a wry smile made its way to her lips.

"Yes, _motivated_… and honestly, I could say the same for you, the way you looked at him."

Sakura flushed, but otherwise ignored the comment, retorting just as quietly as before the very thing that rendered Ino incapable of speech.

"It isn't anything like that at all, Ino. After all, I'm an engaged woman, so technically speaking, I'm already taken."

Cue the absorption of information; three, two, one—

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Calm down Ino! Geez, I said I am already taken!"

"BY WHO? WHAT IS HIS NAME, AGE, CREED, AND IF POSSIBLE, MEASUREMENTS? IS HE GOOD IN THE SACK? FOREHEAD GIRL, SPILL NAOW!"

_'Smack!'_

"You _skank_! How _dare_ you ask me those things?"

Sakura shrieked indignantly, cheeks a deep shade of scarlet as she made her way towards her new classroom (Ino was escorting her there, so as to make sure she didn't get lost).

The blonde rubbed her head dramatically as they stopped outside of a particular door; but before she could even open her mouth to ask again, Sakura slipped into the classroom, totally unprepared for what was to come.

* * *

It had been only minutes since the bell had gone, and the students of Sarutobi Hiruzen were growing restless; who was to be their teacher, much less would they be able to step up to the mantle of their predecessor?

It would be a tough task, seeing as this class in particular were very mindful and respectful of their now deceased sensei, reverent to him in every single way—which brought back into question, who would be their next sub?

A loud screeching was suddenly sounded, causing all of the students to quieten to listen to the alleged disagreement that was currently underway; oh how it was much juicier than that.

"BY WHO? WHAT IS HIS NAME, AGE, CREED, AND IF POSSIBLE, MEASUREMENTS? IS HE GOOD IN THE SACK? FOREHEAD GIRL, SPILL NAOW!"

A loud smacking was heard, followed by an even more so feminine voice, incensed as far as they could tell.

"You _skank_! How _dare_ you ask me those things?"

Laughter erupted just as the woman in question slipped into the room, leaving the other pounding her fists against the door.

Ino-sensei was at it again.

One figure in particular, who had only just arrived moments before the woman now standing in the doorway, was drawn to her appearance.

Unusual pink hair pulled into a high bun, wide, bright green eyes hidden behind rectangular spectacles, tight pencil black skirt, a beige blouse ruffled at the front and cut down the centre to reveal only the slightest bits of cleavage (unlike the rest of the girls in the classroom, who barely had anything on at all when held in comparison to her), and black heels that seemed to make her legs look a lot longer than they actually were; overall, she was a unique piece of meat, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the males in the classroom either, as they were all practically foaming at the mouths, sitting high at attention as if that would instantly get them in her good books.

Feh.

Losers.

* * *

Sakura turned to face the class that she was to be teaching, and felt slightly intimidated by the sheer size of the class; at first she had assumed it would be small since geniuses weren't always that common to come by, but here there were so many.

Tsunade had been right to say that there were a lot of bright stars in this class, and the numbers only dictated that statement to the fullest.

Straightening her person and swallowing her anxiety, Sakura spoke, her eyes scoping over each individual until she came back to the very beginning again.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Class S. I am Haruno Sakura, your new substitute teacher for the next six months. Study hard, and you will be rewarded for your efforts; slack off, and the consequences will be severe. I hope that now that the _un_-pleasantries have been shed, that we can get along comfortably and safely in this environment. Are there any questions before we begin?"

A boy in the middle row raised his hand, and Sakura nodded at him, urging him to continue.

"Er, right, ah, Haruno-sensei," So far so good, she had their respect, "When you said 'Study hard and you will be rewarded for your efforts', by what sort of reward do you mean, or will we like the punishment better?"

The cackles of laughter that erupted from the students made Sakura see red, but she remained composed on the outside, and allowed an indifferent shrug in his direction.

"By all means, whichever you prefer to think, young man. But by reward—and I assume that this applies to your line of thinking—I mean something a little more substantial than an easy fuck."

A collective gasp was heard; this teacher had guts. Swearing—although still done by students regardless of the rules of the school—was strictly prohibited, and yet she so blatantly came out with it? They liked her already. That, and she showed Kiba up _big time_, which earned her extra points on the coolness factor.

The brunette simply scowled and sunk back into his chair, and Sakura returned to going over the rest of the questions; after a satisfactory talking session, where the rosette got to know her students better, Sakura returned to the task at hand.

Picking up her clipboard, the pinkette removed her ballpoint pen from her hair, removing the lid with her teeth before placing the cap on the back of the pen, raising the red marker to the white marking sheet as she announced none too brashly, "I will now take attendance. Please respond with the mandatory 'here'. Alright, _Akimichi Choji_?"

"Here sensei!"

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Aa."

"Natsumi Tenten?"

"Here, sensei."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Tch, what a drag. Here."

"Watanabe Ami?"

"Here, _Haruno-san_." Well wasn't that rude. Sakura made a mental note of the girl's face for a later date; she proposed trouble, in its highest form.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Is _HERE_, nindattebayo!" Alright then, that was just plain weird.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" There was a long, pregnant silence that seemed to stretch on for forever, so much so that Sakura felt herself, without even realising, scanning the crowd of unfamiliar faces, hoping that maybe he was either raising his hand rather or absent, rather than just blatantly ignoring her.

The only other male in the classroom that she hadn't taken heed of at the very beginning of the lesson was the one draped unceremoniously in the farthest corner toward the back of the room, and he was—Oh dear lord.

The one she assumed was none other than 'Uchiha Sasuke' was currently sucking faces with that Watanabe chick.

Talk about disturbing sights.

Clearing her throat rather loudly, Sakura raised a single manicured eyebrow as his attention was finally caught, his face pulling away from the distraught Ami long enough to turn and raise one of his own; admittedly, Sakura's breath had just been sucked out of her. He was absolutely _gorgeous_.

Was it even possible for a _boy_ to look like _that_?

Like Adonis himself had just been given an upgrade so glorious that when the original saw him in the aftermath, he burst into tears and spontaneously combusted?

Like someone that any straight man would go gay for without a hint of reservation or regret?

She didn't know.

Again, she repeated his name, hoping to god that she would at least get a reply.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

…

…

"Hn."

Wait. _That_ was all she got? Lord, that was worse than _Hyuuga's_ reply. What was it with moody male teenagers these days, using monosyllabic words to communicate with others?

Good grief.

Taking it upon herself to assume that that was indeed Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura ticked his name off of the roster, noting that all were present in her class. Terrific. Now she could get to know them all better without the extra hassle of chasing those who hadn't been formally introduced to her as of yet. Smiling with some degree of satisfaction, the rosette returned the now lidded pen into her neat bun, placing her belongings on her new desk before picking up a piece of white chalk and writing in perfect kanji the topics that she would be covering with them, the ones most crucial to their finals. At this point, everyone was paying attention, and for once, Sakura relished the spotlight.

* * *

Sasuke was… _intrigued_.

Intrigued by her impatience with him (no other teacher, let alone of the female persuasion, had ever thought to question him), intrigued by her spirit, intrigued by her willingness to help them grow as individuals; intrigued by her uniqueness.

And because of this, he found himself undeniably drawn to her—and because of this… he had just found his new target.

* * *

"—and you replace the value of 'x' with the number of decimals provided to reach the answer of -329bcet, which means that _x_ equals the value of _'bcet'_, which comes to the total of—_BRING_!"

The loud resonance of the bell signified their lunch period had started, and everyone, as eager as they were to go to lunch, still wanted to hear how her lecture ended. Sakura couldn't help but smile at this. They really _were_ serious about their futures.

At least, _most_ of them were.

As if to test the one that had really been grating on her nerves the last two hours (who had returned to leeching off of that disgusting girls face halfway through her explanation), Sakura directed a random question to the preoccupied Uchiha, her hip cocking to one side and her hand resting there as she awaited his answer.

"Uchiha-san, if you would so kindly detach your face from Watanabe-san's, then maybe we'll be getting somewhere in your growth. Answer me this; the square root of 15963?"

Sasuke seemed rather confident about this question, because he simply glanced at her with his famously known 'Uchiha smirk' and answered as blandly as possible, "126.3447. Unless, of course, you wanted to know the non-shortened version, in which is 126.344766413176."

Sakura's jaw almost dropped; he was able to recite the answer from the top of his head? Of course, this _was_ the class for the elite thinkers, but _still_; eloquence or not, Sakura was tempted to kiss the ground at his feet. By _god_, this boy _transcended_ a fucking genius! Although she herself knew the answer to the question, she didn't think he would get it so quickly, at the snap of her fingers; none of his other classmates seemed fazed by this, and continued taking down their notes, before shoving their notebooks into their bags and making their way to the cafeteria.

Some of the teenagers stopped to say what a fantastic job she had done, and that they looked forward to their next lessons with her, whilst others just whispered behind her back, smirking sinisterly at her with slitted eyes as they made their way to the door. Ignoring their bitchiness, Sakura returned her attention to the objects on her desk, in which she shoved into her own bag, shuffling a few small stacks of paper and slipping them into a manila folder she had prepared for just this instance; little did she realise that one student still remained in the room, and had just made their way over to the door, silently locking it behind them, before stalking towards the completely oblivious pinkette.

Sakura almost very nearly shrieked in surprise when she was cornered against the blackboard, her body being slammed roughly into the hard surface with little remorse shown to her wellbeing.

What the—?

"Well now sensei. _Looks like we're alone_."

Smooth, suave voice, darker intentions lacing his actions, tall, muscular build that swamped her petite frame, completely gorgeous; _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"U-Uchiha…-san…?"

"Y'know… I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck an older woman who has authority over others."

"E-_Excuse_ _me_?"

"You heard me, Sakura-sensei; I. Want. To. _Fuck_. _**You**_."

"Y-You disgusting, vile little _brat_! How dare you say something like that to me! Not only am I _four years_ your _senior_, but I am your _teacher_ as well! That, and I am an _engaged_ _woman_. So refrain from such frivolous behaviour, or you _will_ be punished, I swear to you!"

"Heh. I think Kiba was right. I'd rather see what sort of punishment you'll dish out to someone who has disobeyed your influential hold. And the fact that you are already taken makes the chase all that more sweet, wouldn't you agree, _sensei_?" He said it as if he were mocking her—and perhaps he was.

Sakura's eyes had narrowed in pure, hostile anger, and as she raised her hands to shove him away, his head snapped down, appendages weaving through the under-sack of her bun and tugging her head up towards his, just in time for his lips to slant over hers, her surprised gasp allowing his tongue to force its way into her hot cavern, wet glossa tangling with hers until she too was responding, much to her horror; good lord, but this boy could _kiss_.

Now Sakura understood why Ami wasn't happy at all when he had pulled away from her.

"Nnnnggghh!"

What. The fuck. Was _that_?

The pinkette's cheeks flushed with colour as she realised with extreme clarity that that noise was produced by _her_. His tongue weaved expertly with hers, Sakura's legs growing weak as she tried in vain to support herself; when she was sure she could breathe no more, Sakura began to shove at his person, realising to her despair that she had _liked_ what he had done to her—and she, shamefully enough, wanted _more_, more of his kisses, more of his touches, more of his everything. And she hated herself for it.

Sasuke knew she wouldn't hold out much longer, but was satisfied that he had evoked the correct reaction out of her, so he pulled away, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths together as she sucked in a harsh breath of air; while she caught her breath, her observed her features—flushed cheeks, watery, droopy eyes, weak knees. She was under his _complete_ control now.

She was his to do what he saw fit.

After a few moments of collecting herself, Sakura raised her hand, slapping him hard and fast across his smooth, unflawed cheek, marring it a nasty shade of crimson.

Even then, he was still smug, if the smirk that crossed his face was of any indication. Without another word, the raven haired Uchiha slipped away from her figure, waltzing casually towards the door as if nothing had just transpired between them; unlocking the door, Sasuke made a movement to open it, only to stop mid-movement long enough to cast a superior glance over his shoulder.

Sakura was shrunken up against the blackboard, back hunched over and hands clenched tautly in front of her chest as she glared at him with hate-filled, teary eyes; it made no difference what she wanted.

Because what Uchiha Sasuke wanted, Uchiha Sasuke got—no matter the cost.

"I _will_ make you _**mine**_, _Sakura_, mark my words."

And with that he was gone, and Sakura slid to the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting against the wall as she sobbed; sobbed at the betrayal she had handed out her fiancé, sobbed at her submissiveness—she sobbed because she knew she wanted him to come back to her again, no matter how wrong it was, or what the consequences of her actions may be.

Even though it was only the first lesson, Sakura knew there would be _many_ more to come.

* * *

**a/n: Ugh, I HATE writing Sakura as a submissive freak, but it was sort of necessary for this new plot, so don't come bitching to me about it, okay? **

**You will see the reason for this later, aight? **

**GOOD. (THIS EQUALS NO ARGUMENT WHATSOEVER, CAPICHE?)**

**Anyways, if you liked, please review, and lemme know what you think thus far. (:**

****

Much appreciated, my lovelies.

Until next time then!

Ja ne! x)

*-Sasukeluva 4eva out-*


End file.
